


from your mishap past

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna's made a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from your mishap past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

She left Rosewood. She never told. She slowly started to forget.

She had new friends and a new family. None of them knew her. Not truly. It was best that way, she was sure of it.

She used to be someone else. Someone happy. Someone wild who dared to do or be anything. Occasionally she missed that girl, but her death was the price she paid for this life. And it was a safe life. Secure. Until the day she came home to her quiet house in her quiet town and her quiet daughter handed her a note signed "A."


End file.
